bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
All Quiet On The Flowerpot Front
'''All Quiet On The Flowerpot Front '''is the first episode of the second season. Plot One beautiful Spring morning, the sun is shining and the birds are singing in the trees. Slowcoach walks up to Weed feeling happy as it is such a lovely and quiet morning, but it's not quiet for long because Bill and Ben jump out of their flowerpots laughing loudly and they run off, Slowcoach jumps and says the flowerpot men's noisiness shouldn't be allowed. Bill and Ben's game takes them to the garden shed, Ben skids into the shed and accidentally knocks a cotton reel of the workbench. When Bill comes into the shed, poor Ben has got quite tangled up, Bill laughs but Ben says it's not funny so Bill untangles him, then has an idea - he thinks they will be able to have some fun with the thread. Bill and Ben are feeling rather mischievous as they watch Whimsy spin her web, while Ben waits by the kennel, Bill rushes over near to where Whimsy is working. Bill pretends he has found something an elephant in the watering can and while he is distracting Whimsy, Ben pulls her web down with the thread and puts a flowerpot on top of it. Bill and Ben go back to the kennel and when Whimsy gets back onto her web, Ben gets a pebble and a catapult slingshot, aims it at the flowerpot and fires. The pebble knocks over the flowerpot and the web springs up sending Whimsy into the air, Bill and Ben laugh and run off to find someone else to play a trick on. In next door's garden, Rose is giving her buds a lesson in how to be a beautiful flower, while Bill and Ben make a pretend fly out of their cotton. While Rose is talking about how flowers should avoid flies, Bill puts the fake fly on one of her leaves without her noticing, then the flowerpot men walk over to Rose and when she sees the fly, she screams and starts to panic while Bill and Ben roar with laughter. The flowerpot men tell Rose that the fly is actually made of cotton and when she is all of a fluster, Bill and Ben leave the garden next door wondering what mischief to get up to next and it doesn't take them long to decide. Slowcoach is reading a very interesting book about lettuce, when he smells some lettuce so he walks out of his house and sees a lettuce leaf, but when he tries to eat it, it moves, that's because that every time Slowcoach would try to grab the lettuce leaf, the naughty flowerpot men would pull it out of his reach. Slowcoach follows the lettuce all the way to the kennel and is cross when he finds out Bill and Ben had been pulling the lettuce away from him. Later, Whimsy, Slowcoach and Tad are telling Weed about the mischief Bill and Ben have been up to, when the flowerpot men arrive laughing until they see everyone looking crossly at them. Weed speaks sternly to the flowerpot men and tells them to apologize to Whimsy, Slowcoach and Tad, so they do. Bill and Ben say that this mischief won't happen again and when they run off laughing again, Slowcoach and Tad say that the flowerpot men are cheeky. Weed has an idea so she calls Bill and Ben back and explains her idea - she has invented a new game called 'The Keeping Quiet and Still Game', to play it, Bill and Ben have to sit on the ground and the one who can keep the most quietest and stillest wins the game. Bill and Ben think the game sounds fun, but when it begins, they can't stop laughing, then they stop to try to be quiet and still until Whoops appears and says hello to them, the flowerpot men say hello back and this time, they don't move or make a sound. Slowcoach is happy that the game has brought peace and quiet to the garden, Whimsy doesn't think she will be getting any more surprises either and Rose is happily giving her buds another talking-to. The game has been going very well, neither Bill nor Ben have spoken or moved for a very long time, then the game finishes and Weed congratulates them for doing very well. Bill and Ben want to know who has won the game, so Weed announces that the winner is Gnome and the flowerpot men are absolutely speechless, then they realize that Weed has played a trick on them, but they can't stay cross for long, after all they have been playing tricks on the others all morning. As Bill and Ben settle down in their flowerpots, they think of all the fun they are going to have tomorrow. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Whimsy * Thistle (cameo) * Whoops * Rose * Tad * Gnome Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben * Eve Karpf as Weed, Whimsy and Rose Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert